This invention relates generally to handle operated doors incorporating an electronic lock system which may include other security measures such as cylindrical locks or mortise deadbolts. More particularly, the present invention relates generally to a modular electronic door security system in which the access control features of the system may be placed anywhere on the outside face of the door.
For buildings which have multiple interior secured areas, such as apartment houses, dormitories, hotels, etc., it is common for the door to incorporate an electronic lock system such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,236, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The door essentially separates a secured area, such as a room or office, from an unsecured area, such as a hallway or foyer. The electronic lock system typically incorporates a terminal or electronic reader on the unsecured side or outside face of the door and a control module generally fixed to the secured side or inside face of the door. The control module stores a set of valid inputs, compares received inputs to stored inputs and produces a release signal used to unlock the door upon reception of a valid input. The inputs are typically numeric codes which can be encoded on magnetic cards, electronic keys containing ROM chips or simply keyed into a keypad. A micro-motor or solenoid is typically used to unlock the latch assembly and allow entry.
In known arrangements, the electronic reader is mounted in the immediate vicinity of the door handle. Often, the trim covering the lockset incorporates the electronic reader above the door handle. While this configuration is appropriate for the vast majority of uses, it may cause inconvenience for those individuals confined to a wheelchair or similar device. A seated person may not be able to conveniently activate the electronic reader and operate an adjacent handle at the same time.
Architects and other designers may wish to place the terminal or electronic reader well away from the door handle for aesthetic or other design purposes. Some interior doors may not accommodate an electronic lock system which requires the control module and input device to be mounted immediately adjacent to the door handle.
The location of the control and input devices may also effect the durability of the electronic lock system. The opening and closing of a door generates forces which may be harmful to components mounted to the door. Doors frequently slam or experience sudden shocks while in the process of opening or closing, e.g., someone or something hitting the open door. Components mounted at the latch edge of a door are subject to the greatest of these forces.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a modular electronic door security system which may be custom configured to suit a given application.
Briefly stated, the invention in a preferred form is a modular electronic door security system which allows the input device and/or control module to be mounted anywhere on the face of the door. The modular electronic door security system has particular applicability in connection with doors in facilities where handicapped accessibility is a priority.
The modular electronic door security system affords a level of flexibility which allows the system to be configured for a particular application. The modular system comprises an input device placed on the face of the door, a control module and an electro-mechanical lock assembly. The input device, control module and electro-mechanical lock assembly are in communication with one another. This communication may be accomplished via by conductors which are internal to the door. Communication may also be maintained by low power radio frequency (RF) or devices which produce an optical communications link. The necessary transmission and reception components of such wireless systems may be incorporated into each component of the system. The system may be battery powered for a stand alone capability or may be connected to an external power source through the hinge edge of the door.
The input device may incorporate a card reader, key pad, contact activatable dataport or other electronic security reader. The control module may be a separate unit or may be incorporated into the input device. The control module processes inputs received by the input device and generates a release signal to the electro-mechanical lock assembly upon reception of a valid input. The modular design of the door security system allows the control module and/or electronic reader to be mounted anywhere on the surface of the door.
The electro-mechanical lock assembly is mounted between the door handles and adjacent to the latch edge of the door. The electro-mechanical lock assembly incorporates a lockset, lever handles on the interior and exterior sides of the door and an electronic clutch or coupling device. The lockset has an actuator for operating the latch. The clutch includes a pin which is carried by the actuator. The lever handles operate a notched hub which is coaxial with the latch actuator. The clutch mechanism moves the pin from a non-engaged position where the hub and actuator move independently to an engaged position where the pin enters the hub notch, mechanically coupling the hub and actuator. The engaged position corresponds to unlocking the door because it allows lever movement to operate the latch and open the door.
A key operated override may be employed to override the security system and unlock the door.
An object of the invention is to provide a new and improved modular electronic door security system which is aesthetically pleasing and provides additional convenience to the handicapped user.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved modular electronic door security system which gives architects and designers a wide range of flexibility in configuring installation of security system components.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved modular electronic door security system which facilitates electrical interconnections that are internal to the door.
A yet further object of the invention is to provide a new and improve modular electronic door security system in which the modular components communicate using wireless technology.
A yet further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved modular electronic door security system which optionally includes a novel key override feature.